


Mnemon-Alternate ending

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adorable, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comic: DoubleDuck Series, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Donald Duck, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: An alternate ending to the DoubleDuck issue "Mnemon".After DoubleDuck gets injured during a mission and Kay K helps him recover, they recognise their feelings may be stronger than they both thought.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Mnemon-Alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaNajera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNajera/gifts), [ThePaganSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaganSun/gifts), [Dragonstars100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/gifts), [Alendarkstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/gifts).



> Hello, I am back :)
> 
> Here is my another fanfiction about Donald Duck. It is an alternate ending to "Mnemon" a DoubleDuck issue where DoubleDuck, Kay K and B-Black have to stay in a SPA in order to thwart the Organisation's plan.

Mnemon-alternate ending

-Quickly, DD!-Kay K screamed and extended her hand towards her partner.  
-I'm coming! -DoubleDuck shouted and managed to grab his companion's hand when Dr. Okosawa drew a hangdun and pointed it at the short agent  
-Sayonara-he muttered before pulling the trigger.  
-BAM!  
-NEEEEEEE !!!!!

One week later….

DoubleDuck groaned loudly and got out of bed with difficulty.  
"What happened?", He muttered and looked around. He was in a room now (after a few minutes he realized that he must be at Agency Headquarters). To his surprise, he saw that instead of his shirt, he had bandages on his stomach. Before he could do anything, however, the door to the room opened and a tall, beautiful woman wearing a purple hoodie, pink shirt, and blue pants walked into the room. In her hands she was holding a tray with some medications.  
Kay K.  
Their eyes locked. The agent dropped the tray on the ground and blinked twice.  
-Kay K, what….-DoubleDuck asked, surprised and unsettled.  
Kay K didn't answer. Instead, she took a few steps towards the drake, then hugged him tightly and, resting her head on his chest, began to cry. DoubleDuck was amazed, but then returned the hug and started gently stroking his friend's black hair to soothe her.  
When the girl finally calmed down, she raised her head and looked at her friend with eyes wet with tears.  
"Are you okay?", She asked.  
He put his hand on her cheek-No, but what happened?  
Hearing this, a small smile appeared on the agent's face, but it quickly faded.  
-Do you remember the Magnolia Hotel?  
-Yes, false memories, blackmail, doctor Okosawa's therapy ...  
-So when we ran away, you got shot right in the stomach. We miraculously managed to stop the bleeding and took you to the hospital. Shit, I thought - here she wiped the tears from her eyes, which damaged her makeup - that you wouldn't make it. That you will die.  
DoubleDuck felt fear seize his heart. After a while, however, he swallowed and asked:  
-What about the mission? We did it?  
-Yes. Fortunately.  
Hearing this, a short drake in a jacket looked into his partner's eyes and smiled gently.  
-That's good. And don't worry Kay K-here put his hands on both sides of her head while she put her hands on his chest-I'm fine. I swear.  
Arianne smiled. Then, without even realizing it, Donald swallowed nervously and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulders in response and brought her beak closer to his beak. They were about to kiss when they heard a loud voice:  
-I'm not disturbing you, lovebirds?  
It was B-Black. DoubleDuck and Kay K responded by throwing pillows at him and chasing him.

Late in the evening of the same day….

“Are you sure you are sure about this, Kay K?” DoubleDuck asked hesitantly.  
Kay K smirked and gave him a slight nudge.  
-Don't be so shy DoubleDuck. What's so terrible about us having a bath together? In the end, we have frustrated so many of the Organization's plans that a shared shower is a piece of cake.  
-All right. You convinced me.

And with that they both entered the bathroom, and as soon as Donald closed the door they began to strip naked. Donald took off his black jacket first, then his blue belt, and finally he took off his white shirt and tossed it on the floor. At the same time, Arianne took off her purple jacket, purple hairband, and pink T-shirt, then took off her tight blue jeans. Then she pulled off her black panties and bra and tossed them unceremoniously on the floor, next to Donald's suit. They were both completely naked now, just like the day they hatched.

The man tried not to show that the sight of his naked companion made him nervous. Arianne Konnery, he admitted, was not only smart, tough and kind, but also beautiful and attractive. Tall, slim and slightly muscled, her flat stomach and jet black hair on a bob ... He was really happy to be friends with such an amazing person as she was and didn't want her to think he was a pervert.  
On the other hand, the woman, seeing her naked companion, felt a great joy overwhelming her. Although she had already liked Donald Duck for his great courage, big heart and determination, it was only now that she noticed his lean, muscular body, a six-pack proudly adorning his stomach and his eyes full of determination, compassion and optimism. His short stature did not bother her, on the contrary, she believed that it made him more adorable.

Smiling, she grabbed the soap and walked closer to him.  
-Ready? Let me lubricate you first.  
He swallowed, but quickly smiled sympathetically at her and nodded. Then she washed her hands and began to lubricate her partner's body. At first she massaged the muscles on his chest, then her left hand did the same to his buttocks, and her right hand did the same to his belly. Eventually, the woman grabbed his penis and began cleaning it slowly and thoroughly. Although she didn't know it (or she just didn't care), all the time she was washing and massaging Donald, he was moaning deeply, twitching weakly and he had to use all his willpower not to throw himself at her and claim her as his mate. Therefore, it was with great relief that he greeted the moment when Arianne had finished, got up and gave him the soap.

-Your turn, DoubleDuck-she winked mischievously-Just remember to not miss anything.  
-Don't worry Kay K-smiled flirtatiously-Washing is my specialty.  
As he said so he did. First, he washed the soft, plump breasts of his beautiful partner, then her belly on which there was not a single fold of fat with her back, and at the end carefully washed her long, athletic legs. He was about to stand up when she took his hand and placed it on her vagina. Donald groaned in surprise, but cleared that too, oblivious to the low moans coming from Arianne's throat.

Donald Duck stood up as soon as he had finished soaking Arianne Konnera's body. And at that moment their eyes met and the words stuck in their throats. They both didn't know why, but suddenly they felt a deep sense of uncertainity. They felt something big was going to come, but they didn't know why. At the same moment, Donald sucked in his nostrils and felt light-headed. He felt something strange, something highly intoxicating, I think… pheromones? Whatever it was, it was a really great feeling. At the same time, Arianne inhaled through her nostrils and she felt hot as if she was about to burn herself alive. Soon, however, seeing Donald mumble something, she thoughtlessly licked her lips with her tongue. She slowly walked over to her friend, swaying her hips while doing so.

"Something wrong, Donald?", She smiled seductively, fascinated by the naked, muscular torso of her companion.  
"I .. I .. I ..." Donald tried to say something, but had a hard time concentrating. The sight of Konnera's firm breasts along with her slim and athletic figure, black pubic hair and her long legs evoked in him pure desire, need and desire to copulate. Even so, he could barely concentrate long enough to answer:  
-No. It's okay, Arianne - his voice changed, it was no longer high and incomprehensible but low, deep and fully clear, although neither Donald nor Konnery minded it - your presence makes me happy like never before. I am glad to be here with you.  
The woman widened her eyes. Donald's words struck her sincerely, but she was quickly replaced by childish joy. Did Donald just say her presence makes him happy?

Driven by animal instincts, Arianne placed her hands on either side of Donald's head and tilted his head so that he could now look her straight in the eye. At the same time, Donald wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. Now their bodies were so close together that their bellies pressed together perfectly, while her breasts were pressed against his chest. The smell of the pheromones was now present throughout the room and was growing stronger.  
Arianne Konnery licked her lips and whispered in Donald Duck's ear:  
-Do you want me to show you something cool?  
-And what exactly?  
-You'll love it.  
Donald put a hand on her cheek.  
-It is a great honor for me.  
And as soon as he spoke these words, their beaks joined in a hot kiss.

Driven by animal instincts, DoubleDuck and Kay K began to hug and cuddle each other as their tongues fought brutally against each other. DoubleDuck groaned as his hands traveled over Arianne's slender back and finally grasped her firm buttocks while her hands wandered over his chest and six pack admiring the hardness and smoothness of his muscles and finally grasped his straightening penis and alternating it hugged and massaged. After a while the man lost his temper and pushed the two fingers of his right hand inside the woman's vagina and fingered her. Arianne sighed loudly and let out a loud scream as she felt Donald's fingers penetrate her tight, hot lap. She held out for five minutes before she groaned and had a sweet orgasm. Then the drake stretched out his fingers and smugly began to lick their sperm off them when he saw, to his horror, the red blood.  
-No, no .... Did I hurt you, Konnery?  
-Do not worry. She just-looked down here-I'd never done this before.  
Hearing this, he felt a deep sympathy for the ex-mercenary. Suddenly he realized how much he loved her, and he swore to himself that he would protect her from now on, would always accompany her, and that he would never leave her alone with her problems. He walked over to her, tilted her head gently so that she could look him straight in the eye, and rubbed the hair from her forehead.  
"Arianne," he asked gently, "do you want to continue?" Remember, we can stop at any time and…  
She cut him off, placing her hands on his chest and smiled gently. "I know what I'm doing, Donald." And I have no intention of quitting.  
He smiled flirtatiously - then let's continue. Your tuaaaa… ..  
He did not finish, because at the same moment she opened her beak, wrapped it around his member and started sucking it, slowly and carefully.  
Donald felt like in heaven. It was so fucking awesome, it felt like heaven when Arianne gave him a blowjob. He gritted his teeth and placed his hands on her head, enjoying the feel of her wet hair. At the same time, his hips were moving automatically back and forth before he suddenly felt a feeling of infernal heat.  
-KAYAAAAAACHHHH !!!!! - he thoughtlessly as his penis twitched and shot out a huge fountain of sperm which was quickly swallowed by the girl, not missing the single drop.  
With an orgasm, Donald fell to the floor and did not make contact for a while. Arianne walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek. When he saw her, he smiled childishly.  
-It was awesome-then he had an idea-Ready for the last level?  
-And how-she scratched her neck.  
-Your wish is my command.  
Arianne slowly lay down on her back while Donald surveyed her entire body before finally focusing on her vagina. He licked his lips, aware of the fact that they were both going to be over a certain limit. For this reason, he decided to ask her one question.  
-Arianne?  
-Yes?  
He swallowed hard.  
-Do you want to be my mate? Are you sure?  
She raised a thumb.  
-Yes, more than anything else. And you, Donald, do you want to be my mate?  
-Yes.

And just then they closed their eyes and he slowly shoved his hard dick into her tight vagina, inch by inch, until finally his entire penis was trapped inside hers. That's right, Donald and Arianne lost their virginity.  
They twitched a little under the sudden heat and pain, but finally Donald grabbed her buttocks and without remorse began to push his penis as deep as possible. She didn't owe him and wrapped her legs around his ass and brought him as close to her as possible. Having lost all control, the couple indulged in the passion and created a rhythm - Donald pushed hard and fast, occasionally kissing his sweetheart's breasts, neck and beak while Konnery kissed his chest, massaged his back and shoulders, and every now and then kissed and sucked his neck. A sense of pure, unbridled joy and happiness overwhelmed them, just knowing that they were mentally, physically and emotionally connected was enough to make all sorrows and pain disappear. They were together now, and that was all that mattered.  
They didn't know how much time they had spent having sex. An hour, six hours, maybe all night. They didn't care anyway. Once Donald stuffed his dick into her ass, once sucked her breasts, once she licked his fins or gave him a blowjobs, but most often and most willingly they performed a missionary position. Unfortunately, after some time their bodies decided that the time had come.  
"Arianne ...." Donald gibbering thoughtlessly as his lower body suddenly became hotter than ever and his thrusts increased at the expense of the rhythm-I… I… I guess….  
He tried to eject his penis, but Kay K in response grabbed his buttocks and pulled him closer so that his penis was stuck back deep inside her vagina. Her legs were now so tightly wrapped around his waist that he had to breathe deeply.

-No….-She moaned softly -Not now, I..I….  
But it was too late. At the same moment, her inner muscles squeezed his penis, which twitched several times and before they could do anything, the man let out a loud low roar and shot out a huge dose of hot sperm that filled his mistress's vagina. This, in turn, made the woman succumb to her orgasm and, with the primal, animalistic scream, she poured her sperm over her lover's penis. Their minds were seized by a huge emptiness at that moment, while their bodies twitched and clung desperately to each other for fear of separation. Minutes later their orgasms finally faded away and they both collapsed to the ground, exhausted and content.  
As soon as their clarity of mind returned, they stood up and hugged each other lovingly. They were now at peace and a sense of great happiness. They looked straight into each other's eyes, and childish smiles appeared on their beaks.  
-Arianne….  
-Donald….

They said nothing more. Instead, they kissed one last time, long and tender, and then DoubleDuck grabbed Kay K bridal style and they both headed for the bedroom.  
The same night, Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery became a couple, and two months later - they got married.


End file.
